1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing adhesive die-cut articles from an endless web, having at least one internal cut-out which may contain a filler material, the web having a carrier layer with at least one adhesive layer. The adhesive die-cut articles can be single-sided or double-sided adhesive sealing rings or labels provided with holes. They may also be die-cut articles in the manner of the products obtainable from Beiersdorf under the name “Power-Strips”, which are additionally provided with a cut-out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, appropriately shaped cut-outs are introduced into such objects, to be produced from web material, by means of a so-called hollow punch (also referred to as a complete tool). The material stamped out in the process is forced upwards in the punch. After the cut-out has been stamped out many times, it is necessary to free the material-filled punch mechanically of the stamped-out material. This entails interruptions to the continuous execution of a process. A further disadvantage is the fact that such a complete tool is a mechanically sophisticated device, which is therefore quite susceptible to faults and also expensive.
The adhesive die-cut articles can preferably be locally, regionally or systemically acting plasters with a backing layer, an adhesive layer and a reservoir of active ingredient which, until they are applied, are provided with a detachable protective layer.
Forms of medication to be applied to the skin and having the appearance of traditional plasters are known, containing medicaments which are to be discharged to the skin and, for example, are known as corn plasters. Such a system can contain one or more medicaments.